The invention relates generally to improving a speaker's performance while making a presentation and, more particularly, relates to improving the speaker's awareness of the audience during the presentation.
Some people make a living speaking professionally while others only speak occasionally. In either case, the speaker is not sufficiently aware of who is in the audience or what is occurring in the audience during a presentation. The audience may include guests with unique skills or information. Moreover, members of the audience may have needs that the speaker would want to be aware of. What is needed is improved real-time feedback to the speaker about the audience during the presentation so that the speaker can connect better with the audience.